


Off Limits

by verybadhedgehog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, reference to xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: Military man of twinky appearance, previously stereotyped as a bottom, meets annoying xeno-experienced frot evangelist telepath, is persuaded to be less sexually self-denying. Jizz everywhere, job’s a good ‘un.A fill for the Kylux Hard Kinks blog prompt:“For medical reasons Hux can't engage in anal sex but his build always seems to attract guys who expect to fuck him. He's pretty much given up on dating when Kylo is transferred to the Finalizer. Years of interspecies experience has proven to Kylo that there's so much more to sex. Now he just has to bring Hux around to his way of thinking”





	Off Limits

“I don’t. Indulge in that sort of thing.”

“Hmm. And what, precisely, might you mean by ‘that sort of thing’?”

“The details aren’t important.”

Ren examined him more closely, peering at his face as if he were a specimen, a piece of evidence. “I’ll see.”

“Ren! I won’t have you rooting around inside my head.”

“I’m not. I’m getting an impression. You are interested. I know. I see how you look at me. How you watch me.”

“That’s as may be, but I don’t do that sort of thing.” He swallowed uncomfortably. “I can’t,” he hissed.

Ren stared loosely at him. “Don’t. Can’t. You make it sound like you’re forbidden. One of us here is in a religious order, and it is not you, General Hux.” Hux glared back, but Ren was undaunted. “So given that it isn’t a vow of celibacy, what is it? A bet?”

“I take it _you_ haven’t made one, or do you simply disregard all your vows and take what you want?”

Ren shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t insult my dedication. I have taken no such vow. Which is why I came to you. In recognition of our mutual desires. Our wants. Our _lusts_.”

Hux shivered at that last word.

“You want,” Ren said, fixing him with a piercing look. 

Hux rolled his eyes and tried again to beat back this conversation. “I might or might not want, but I can’t. As in physically can’t. So you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“Physically can’t? So you can’t get it up? Hmm. I could help you with that. My powers could be… adaptable to the situation.”

“No, wrong again, Ren. I can perfectly well achieve an erection. It’s the other side.” Hux sighed. “I can’t give you what you want. Genuine medical condition, would rather not go into the foul details, but it is difficult, nigh on impossible, for me to receive the attention you no doubt wish to visit upon me.”

“Huh.”

“All your so-called _powers_ , and all you can say is ‘huh’?”

“Your lusts can be fulfilled. There's no reason to deny yourself.”

“Oh, don’t try to make me feel better. Chaps, or at least the ones who take a shine to me, only want one thing and I can’t provide it. I don’t want to be second best, so…”

“So you cut yourself off from everything? Interesting. And typical of you.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You have to be the perfect soldier boy, always meeting and exceeding expectations. Or why try at all?”

“Ugh. I could do without the amateur psy-tech treatment from the likes of you.”

“Hux. Listen to me.” His voice was low and warm and horribly, though Hux wished it wasn't, seductive. “It’s not good to deny yourself pleasure. It disrupts the flow of the Force. I feel it in you. Let me do things for you. There are things I want, things you want.”

“I don’t know.”

“You do. I could suck you off. Right now. Right here. I want to.”

“Don't take pity on me. It's a bloody insult.”

“I’m good at it.” Ren licked his lips suggestively. “Oh, now,” he said, taking a step towards Hux. “Think of what I’m willing to give you. Imagine. The master of the Knights of Ren, on his knees, sucking your cock. Is that a pretty picture, General?”

“Yes. It is. But…”

“But what?”

“Are you sure?”

Ren was close to him now, and closer again, breathing on his ear, running a finger down his sleeve, and whispering, “I’ll make you feel so good. Think of my lips on you,” and he kissed Hux’s cheek, delicately. “My tongue, too,” and he licked below his ear and suckled on the corner of his jawbone.

Hux made a muted, strangled little noise.

“All over you if you want. I’d undress you and kiss you all over… you’ve thought about that, haven’t you, because I have…”

“Ren, this is getting harder to say no to.”

“Good. Do you even _want_ to say no?”

“I don’t know. It has been a while.”

“You don’t trust me,” Ren said.

“No. I mean, how should I?”

“You don’t trust me to stick to your limits. To have the discipline.”

“No, I… I don’t trust you not to be disappointed in me.”

“I won’t be.” He whispered again, hot and dangerous, “I _like_ sucking cock. I want to put you in my mouth and taste you. I’ve imagined you. All pink and pretty and hard and all mine…’

“Ren! Not now.”

“Not now?” He stroked Hux’s cheek. “Not now but perhaps another time?”

Hux swallowed. “Yes. Perhaps another time. No. Actually another time.”

Ren grinned, his teeth pointed like those of a monster.

“I have things to do,” Hux said, trying not to appear flustered.  “But if we arrange to meet again, I can… we can come to a proper conclusion of this.”

“Of course, General.”

 

***

 

So they reconvened. An invitation discreetly sent, and responded to, and they found themselves on the flat and unyielding couch in Hux’s quarters, sitting side by side, sipping on cheap whisky mixed with carbonated water. Along with his helmet and gloves, Kylo Ren seemed to have shed something of the invisible shield he normally covered himself with. He was dangerously, disconcertingly, approachable.

“Listen. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but you seem to want to know, and better this way than you dragging it out of me.”

“You’re telling me because you want to. I can feel it.” 

Kylo shifted his position, propping one foot up on the couch, and leaning against his own raised knee. His surcoat and tunic were thus parted to show the shiny fabric of his leggings. Whether he had done this to be more comfortable or to be more alluring, Hux wasn't 100% sure. 

Hux sipped on his drink and took his risk. “Okay, well, look. When you look like I do, with my build, you tend to attract a certain sort of attention. A little older, wants a nice obliging young boy or boyish-looking man to put his dick in. That’s what you get. Take it or leave it.”

“And you were taking it, until you decided to leave it?”

“I didn’t _decide to_ anything. When I became physically unable to, at best they lost interest, and at worst they could on occasion become somewhat obnoxious. One doesn’t want to be a _tease_ ,” he said bitterly.

Ren raised a smug eyebrow. “I haven’t lost interest.”

“I suppose you haven’t,” Hux said, warily.

“There’s plenty of other things you can do. Or we can do. Be practical. You’re supposed to be a practical man.” Hux sighed through his teeth, but Ren continued. “What’s wrong with just jerking each other off? Simple, traditional, effective.”

“We’re not cadets.”

“It’s _sex_. It counts. Or, fuck, I could just rub up against you and…”

“I’m not your sodding couch cushions, Ren.”

“It’s all sex. We’d be _having sex_. Which you haven’t been doing for a while, by your own admission. And which we both want. Why so shy? Did they not give you an education in your military school?”

Hux really rolled his eyes this time. “I’m not some ingenue, Ren. I’m thirty kriffing years old.”

Kylo ignored him. “You can do it between the thighs, and there are some species that don’t have what we have, so you’ve got to be willing to experiment – I’ve gone with a couple of guys where it was a question of find where feels good for him and see what happens for both of you. We worked it out. Dynamic problem-solving, General. You’d like that.”

“First of all, _what_? You’ve been with xenos?”

Kylo sipped his drink. “Yeah. I’ve been around. Before all this.”

“Bloody hell. And secondly, I do actually know the concept of,” and here Hux pulled a face and made ironic finger-quote-marks, “‘ _different sexual activities, a wide palette of intimate touching_ ,’ and all that well-meaning nonsense. I have read supposedly helpful literature. But In Real Life, one is dealing with people who have their own preferences and preconceptions and don’t take kindly to being offered a go between the thighs when they thought they were getting the traditional.”

“In real life, not everyone’s like the old colonels you used to get favours from.”

Hux’s eyes were wide with outrage. “I beg your fucking pardon.” 

Ren blinked at him, evenly. He clearly wasn’t about to back down, so Hux somewhat huffily attempted a counterattack. “Well, not everyone’s a let-it-all-hang-out Chandrila hippie from some mystic sex commune, either.”

Ren twitched, then made a dismissive sort of noise. “I suppose I should be grateful you learned _something_ from your continuity imperial sex ed.”

“Ha! All we learned was how to not get pregnant if you didn’t want to be, how to get pregnant if you _did_ want to be, not to bring the clap on board ship, and to keep masturbation quiet, private, and to a minimum.”

“Huh. So nothing same sex at all?”

“Nope. Those things, you find out about from other channels. I expect it can’t be much different for civilians.”

“Is that how you think of me? As a civilian?”

“Well, not _now_ , obviously. Although nobody has explained to me quite where you fit in. But your upbringing wasn't military.”

Ren fidgeted with his glass. “Split between a religious institution, which considered itself enlightened – it wasn’t – and some travelling.”

“And men of all species just throw themselves at you, in every port?” Hux thought for a second and sighed. “Actually I can perfectly believe they would.” Ren smirked and preened in response, with a complete absence of proper modesty. “Look at you," Hux said. "You’re quite exceptional. And you clearly know it, which, by the way, I find appalling.” 

“Oh, Hux. Weren’t you only just telling me that all your problems stem from being so very exquisitely beautiful but not being able to find the right sort of man to appreciate you?” Ren put the glass down and slid across the couch towards him. “On your own terms?”

“You make me sound awful,” Hux said, and let himself be kissed.

Ren reached his hands up to Hux’s collar, and found after a couple of failed attempts that the fastening was more amenable to his mind than it was to his fingers. Hux sucked back a little gasp as his collar opened and Ren slipped his long fingers onto his neck.

“You’re all still covered with this ridiculous leather,” Hux said, reaching around the back of Ren’s neck, hunting under his silky hair for somewhere where his high collar might be persuaded to come loose.  

After a little while, Ren broke off from the kissing. “Do you want to…” 

“Do I want to do what? Kiss and grope at each other like confused officer cadets?”

“It’s a start,” Ren said, spreading his hand over Hux’s thigh. “Come on.” And he kissed Hux again with that broad, extravagant mouth.

Hux opened his thighs a little for Ren’s hand to slide over the shiny, slippy, yielding fabric of his uniform breeches. A little gasping sound escaped his throat as Ren’s palm and long fingers cupped over his hardening cock. He thought it only fair to reciprocate, reaching out to push the flat of his hand over Ren’s upper thighs to find where he was, thick and hard in his leggings. “Hmm. There’s a lot of you,” he felt the need to declare.

“You’d love to get your hands on it. But my turn first.” He turned his attention to the fastenings of Hux’s breeches, and quickly dealt with them. “Want this,” he whispered against Hux’s ear, “in my mouth,” before sliding to his knees. The sight of him there was as wonderful as Hux had secretly imagined. Or maybe not so secretly, given Ren’s particular occult talents. 

“So how long has it been since you had your cock sucked?”

“How accurate do you need me to be?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ren stroked Hux’s cock loosely, appraising it. “You’ll see what I can do,” he said, and licked at the base with a firm tongue.

“Well, go on, then. Show me this good time you’ve been promising me.”

Ren looked up at him through his eyelashes, his long nose overshadowing his mouth, and proceeded to trail loose, sucking, kisses all the way up the shaft of Hux’s cock. The tip of his tongue traced a sharp pointed lick under the head, and Hux threw his head back, gasped, and cursed. Ren dipped down again and licked him with the flat of his tongue, somewhat theatrically, from base to tip before finally taking him in.

 _This_ was why Hux had found Ren’s mouth so unnerving ever since he first saw it. Because there was a chance of it doing this. Because his tongue was so long and hideously obscene and terribly active. Because his lips were firm and red and wet. Because he was making the most unseemly, hungry noises. 

Ren had reached into his layers of black and freed his own cock. He was working it slowly as he groaned and licked and devoured, and it was a damned shame that Hux couldn’t quite see him doing it.

Hux felt the sweet heat in him rising and tightening, and he bunched a hand in Ren’s hair. “Close now,” he muttered, out of politeness, then groaned like a broken droid and came in Ren’s mouth, with a long series of spurts. “Ren. Oh, _fuck,_ you absolute _bastard_ ,” he muttered through the last spasms, “take it, _take_ it,” and Ren did, swallowing everything and rising up with a proud and wicked grin. 

“So what about you?” Hux said. “Did you make yourself come?”

“No. I left it for you.” Ren arranged his clothes again. “I'm thoughtful like that.”

“Lie back,” Hux said, and he knelt on the couch between Ren’s legs and lowered his head. Only half of that cock was ever going to get in his mouth. He closed his hand around the rest – thick, warm, silk-velvety, and stroked him firmly.

“That’s good. I won’t take long, with your beautiful mouth,” Ren said between heavy breaths. “And your lovely hands. That’s it, General, like that.” He panted roughly. “Look at me, look at me.”

Hux did, looking up defiantly, holding Ren’s gaze as he gasped and groaned and came. 

Hux’s desk chair shook violently and fell over. 

He sucked and swallowed what Ren gave him – noting that there was less than he had given Ren. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ren looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. “You really hadn’t had your cock sucked for a while, had you?”

“In actual fact, no.”

“Why not? You could have been getting near daily blowjobs from quite a few people. Most of your bridge staff would do anything for you. It’s quite sickening.”

“I don’t want that. It wouldn’t be correct.”

“When you were younger, you let men fuck you for favours. Promotions, even.” Hux blushed angrily. “But you won’t play the game forward.”

“It’s a question of ethical probity. I couldn’t take advantage of a subordinate.”

“So it had to be… not just an equal, but an outsider?”

“If you like, yes.”

“Interesting,” Ren mused.

 

***

 

“General?”

”Through here.”

Kylo found him flat on his back, palms by his side, his face pinched in discomfort.

“Are you alright?”

“Just a little pain. It happens. Unfortunately, this means I am indisposed.”

Kylo tipped his head in thought. “Perhaps I could help you. Ease the pain in some way. Relax the muscles somewhat.”

“Thank you for the kind offer, Ren, but I’d rather you didn’t experiment on me.”

He pouted. “You have no faith in me.”

“If you succeed it would be wonderful, but if you got things just a little wrong, the consequences could be quite drastic.” Hux rested a hand on his lower abdomen. “If it’s not one thing, it’s the other, with my insides.”

“I shall let you be.”

“Sorry to be a disappointment,” Hux said bitterly. “I should have cancelled. Not like me to allow this sort of wasted journey.”

“Not at all. I could stay and sit with you if you like.”

“I don’t think we’re that sort of thing, exactly.”

“As you wish, General Hux.” He leant down and kissed Hux’s cheek, and Hux twitched a smile in response. 

“I shall be better tomorrow. I’m not trying to turn you down. I’m not a tease.”

“I know.”

“Same time, if that would be acceptable?”

Ren gave an incongruously formal nod, and left.

 

***

 

This time, Ren invited Hux to his rooms, and Hux, having made a considerable effort not to second-guess his better judgement, accepted. This was partly out of curiosity, Hux not having had the time or inclination to deeply scrutinise the allocation of rooms to the Supreme Leader’s apprentice. It had been deemed that he would be put on the command officers’ deck, and that was Snoke’s order, and that was fair enough by Admiral Bartoz and it was fair enough by General Hux.

Once he had actually met Kylo Ren, he did wonder if he ought to have done a little more due diligence in the matter. And now that he had been intimate with him, and received him in his own rooms… but it was too late now to fret over action not taken. 

So, having freshened up, he made his way to take up Ren’s invitation, in a set of rooms only just down the corridor from his own. And seeing as Kylo was in fact quartered right next to Admiral Bartoz, Hux felt a twinge of rising envy that Ren’s rooms might in fact be larger than his.

Ren welcomed him in, and Hux’s fears were immediately realised. Past a small vestibule, the room opened out into a large atrium, with a odd table of some sort in the centre, and a computer console desk in the corner. It was a grotesquely profligate use of space, compared to Hux’s more functional rooms. At least Bartoz actually _needed_ the space when his wife came to visit.

He realised, as he properly entered the room, that the table was hollowed out on top, and contained a dusty, ashy substance. Ren spotted him looking.

“Those who were blocking the way,” Ren said. “They have been returned to the Force from whence they came. But that’s not why you’re here.”

Near the table, on a plinth, was a mangled black skull. No. Not a skull. A mangled and burnt black helmet of a singular design.

“Is that…”

“Yes. It is.”

Hux stood in front of the relic of Lord Vader, and, not sure exactly what proper protocol was, saluted, then bowed his head briefly.

“Come through here,” Ren said, and Hux followed him into the bedroom, thankful that whatever would be done would not have to be done under the empty stare of Darth Vader. 

Ren’s bedroom was not abnormally large, and was furnished in a standard fashion, much like Hux's own bedroom. A bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe and a door leading to an in built refresher. This was acceptably familiar ground. No relics.

“Look,” Hux said, “if we’re going to do this, just let’s get undressed,” and he bent and set about removing his boots.

“Alright.” Kylo started on the fastenings of his tunic. “These take a while to undo, so you could help me. Or I could do it the easy way.”

“Stop trying to impress me with your Force powers.”

“Are you sure? My powers could do a lot more than impress you. If you’d let me.”

Hux ignored him, undid his belt and removed his jacket, bracing himself for a comment about its shoulder pads which never came. Then he watched Ren peel his tunic from his arms, and heard himself sigh at the sight – the hints that the Knight’s tight clinging sleeves had given proved to be more than backed up by the reality. Ren was broad shouldered, his arms well-defined but not over-muscled, and Hux felt a little twinge of inadequacy, standing in front of him with his own narrow sloping shoulders and sharp elbows.

Ren beckoned him with a hand and with hungry eyes. His hands landed softly, gently on Hux’s shoulders and caressed them. Hux’s breath hitched under the touch and Ren’s deep appraising gaze. Ren lowered his head and kissed the narrow slope of a shoulder and the line of a collarbone, and Hux dared to touch his splendid, powerful arms. “You are quite lovely,” he said.

Ren almost purred at the compliment, then tugged at Hux’s breeches. “Get these off.”

By the time he had removed them and folded them, he turned back to find Ren completely naked on the bed, his leggings and underthings pooled on the ground. Ren’s body was quite a feast, from his broad chest and narrow hips to his lovely long shapely legs – and his cock, on its way to fully hard, head emerging from foreskin. 

Hux slipped off his underpants, took a breath, and joined him. He slid into Ren’s warm smooth arms, and began kissing him again, nibbling at his lips. Their legs tangled together, and Hux could feel Ren’s cock, big and hot and hard, pressing up against him. He liked it. He needed to remind himself that it wasn’t going to have to fit inside him, and that he could just enjoy it as it was, but he definitely liked it.

“Not so shy now,” Ren murmured in between the kisses.

“I made my decision. I don’t prevaricate.”

“That’s good. I approve of that.”

Hux combed his fingers through Ren’s hair and smirked. “I don’t approve of you, you know.”

“I know you don’t. But you’re here.”

Ren pulled him forward, to sit straddling his lap. Hux suspected that he had used a little of the Force to move him – by rights the thought should have outraged him, but instead it thrilled him.

The benefit of the position was that it lined their cocks up beautifully, once Hux arranged himself and tipped his hips back a little. Ren let them grind together with one hand on Hux’s waist.

A sound from beside the bed made Hux jump.

“Don’t panic,” Ren said. “That’s me.” A drawer had come open, seemingly by itself although _of course not_ by itself, and a bottle emerged and floated gently towards Ren’s now partly outstretched hand. “Just want to get us nice and wet.” 

Hux startled again, just for a second.

“No, just here,” Ren said. “Don’t worry.” He dispensed a palmful of a thick, clear, lubricating gel and slathered it onto their cocks.

Hux leant his head against Ren’s, and sighed at how good it all felt.

“Did you know,” Ren said after a little while, “that some species have self-lubricating cocks?”

“Can’t say I’d - ah - given the matter any consideration.”

“An Ootoolan has a self-lubricating and prehensile penis, which he wraps around yours.” He twisted his long fingers around Hux’s dick, as if in illustration of the point. “Imagine it,” he whispered.

An Ootoolan? Surely they were fish-like people? Hux tried to muster some disgust, but when it all felt so good… “I can’t _believe_ you’ve been with xenos.”

“I have. They were good experiences.”

“You’re dirty.” 

“I am. _Filthy_ dirty.” Ren nuzzled at his neck. “Hux. I’m going to corrupt you. Liberate you. Make you feel like you can do anything to me. Fulfil all your _secret desires_.” He gave the last two words a knowing, lascivious hiss.

“Mm.”

“Can’t wait till you come all over me. All over my tits.”

“Ren!” Hux felt his face and chest blush red.

“Oh, you _liked_ the sound of that. You can touch, you know.” 

Hux slid his hand onto Ren’s firm pectorals. “You do have a very impressive…”

“Say it. Say what I said.” 

Hux brushed a fingertip across one of his nipples, and Ren gasped. So he seized two handfuls of him and groped, rolling his thumbs on the nipples. “Your lovely, lovely tits,” he finally managed to say, his mouth suddenly dry and his cock twitching. He pinched a nipple and got the hissing, gasping reaction he’d hoped for.

“Fuck. Suck on them. Go on. I want to feel your mouth.”

Hux had to swallow and lick his lips to get his saliva flowing, and then his mouth was wet again, very wet, and he needed to be doing just as Kylo had asked. He descended on him and took a nipple between his lips, kissing first then licking with the tip of his tongue. Kylo panted at the touch. Hux tongued and sucked, and looked up to meet burning heavy-lidded eyes. He grinned against Kylo's chest, and very gently worried the little nub between his teeth, feasting on the sounds Ren was making.

 Ren pulled him back into his lap, and they were soon back to rubbing together, dick to dick. The feel of sensitive foreskin slip-sliding against foreskin had Hux gasping and moaning as he leant against Ren, working his hips in little circles, grinding on him, breathing in the scent of his hair.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

Ren’s big warm hand was guiding them, keeping the motion precise, frenulum to frenulum. “Don’t I give you just what you want,” Ren murmured. “Gonna make you come.”

Heat spread across the back of Hux’s legs, more intensely than he was accustomed to feeling with a partner, and each one of Ren’s breathy moans added to it. The certainty that he was very soon going to come from this, harder and longer than he was used to, suddenly gripped him. He looked down at Ren’s face, ugly-beautiful and immersed in his own pleasure.

And then it hit him – his whole body tensed, and he was carried away. He knew he _was_ coming all over him, all over the planes of his stomach and his cock and as far as his lovely, gorgeous tits, and that was okay and more than okay and what they had both wanted. Kylo threw his head back and yelled and then they were covered in thick streaks of it, and Hux was clinging on and panting. “Ren,” he mumbled at Kylo’s shoulder, “Kylo, that was so good. You were… maybe you were right."

“Yes. Yes, you needed that. I needed it.”

Hux peeled himself off, sat back and looked down at his sticky torso.

“You can use the refresher,” Ren said.

“I should hope so – you wouldn't have me putting my uniform back on with the mess you've made of me.”

He tapped the light panel on as he entered the room, and made for Ren’s sanistream unit. “You don't have this set to some absurd temperature, do you?”

“No. Just warm. Adjust if if you don’t like it,” Ren said from the doorway. “Body soap is the green bottle. Shampoo in the red bottle. Don’t use my conditioner – I’m running low and waiting for a shipment.”

He stepped under the warm stream and sluiced himself down. Ren followed him in, and started lathering himself up with the green liquid soap. It had a scent of something sharp and exotic and planetside; something very Ren. His hands rubbed the soap on Hux’s body, too, and Hux just let him do it, standing there in a warm sudsy hug.

“Delphidians,” Ren said suddenly, as water cascaded over them, “are corrugated. All over.”

“Ren.” 

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to hear about all the big alien dicks you’ve done this with.”

“Jealous at this early stage?” Ren said, taking a final rinse.

Hux sighed and rinsed the spice-scented shampoo out of his hair. He was going to smell like Ren. His own hair pomade would cover up most of it, so it would be unlikely any of the crew would notice.

“I like your hair,” Ren said as Hux was drying it. “It's unusual.”

“If you say the word ’exotic’, I shall have you spaced.”

“You could try. It might not end well for your personnel.”

“I would quite honestly rather not feel like the latest case study in your xenos and exotics habit.”

“Of course, General. I wouldn't dream of it,” Ren said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “But _you_ might.”


End file.
